charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Force Field
Force fields, also known as shields or protective bubbles, are energy barriers/spheres that can protect one from other individuals and powers, by deflecting or absorbing the magic, or causing some form of harm to the enemy. The power to create force fields, sometimes called "shielding", is a rare, powerful gift possessed by very few, and can be very helpful in protecting oneself. However, shields can be broken through by several means; either Power Absorption As seen in Forever Charmed while Christy and Billie Jenkins were inhabited by the Hollow., spellsAs seen in It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1 when Gideon pierced Wyatt's shield., or through sheer physical powerCole Turner, as Belthazor, was capable of fighting through the shield created by Janna's Protection Amulet.. Advanced forms of shields look exactly like bubbles. Variations Of Shield Sheilding using shielding (click to see animation)]] A variant of the power used to create a shield aroung oneself and others or have two or more individuals pool their power to create a stronger shield. The first being to ever use this power was Paul Rowe, a warlock, who was also a member of the Rowe Coven (the "Evil Charmed Ones"). Paul and his brother could also pool their power to create and even stronger sheild. Whenever they made a hand gesture, an impenetrable wall of energy surrounds them. This is strong enough to repel most magic, as seen when Piper's attempt to freeze Paul and Prue's attempt to throw Greg and Paul aside had no effect. Electricity Shield A variant of the power used to create a shield make of electricity so that it not onle repels back the victim/object but also shock them or it. The Woogyman used this power on the Halliwell Manor to prevent people from entering. Prue was shocked back when she tried to enter it, and a brick -which Piper threw- was deflected. When Andy left the Manor; Piper froze him at mid point (the only time its guard was down) so they were able to enter. When Piper tried to run out of the house she was shocked back in. Nor Prue or Piper's powers were able to break the Force Field down. Protective Circle A variant used to create a force field by using natural magic: certain herbs and objects to harness and direct energy. The Protective Circle can replicate the effects of a force field, however, bullets can be used penetrate it, which indicates that other non-magical weapons could also be used to penetrate the circle. In "All Halliwell's Eve", Prue and Phoebe created a Protective Circle made out of natural magic to protect them from the witch hunters, while Piper delivered Charlotte's baby. The circle was able to protect them from the horses and hunters, but wasn´t able to stop bullets. Force Field A variant used to create a force field around oneself. One's mind need not be present to keep it activated. This shield can be activated from long periods of time and can only be weaken/penetrated after being hit with multipe energy balls. The Source once attempted to acquire all of the Charmed Ones powers by manipulating Piper's mind so that she would say a Relinquishing spell. Outside of Piper's mind, if anyone attempted to attack him, they would be thrown back by his force field. However, the Source was vulnerable while he was inside Piper's mind and his force field began to falter after Cole attacked him with some Energy Balls. Multiple Shields A variant which allows the user to create and maintain multiple force fields at once. The shield also prevent a whitelighter from sensing his/her charge. The users does not have to be present to keep the shields activated. No one has broken or penetrated these shields. Cole possessed the abilty to create magical barriers that could trap others, which allowed him to protect himself or anyone/anything else he wanted, a power he gained in the Demonic Wasteland. Cole once used his power to create a Force Field around his Penthouse, so Phoebe couldn't get out or Leo couldn't hear her call. Protective Bubble protects Piper from being hit by an energy ball (click to see animation)]]A variant used to create a small shield infront of the body or to cover the body in a protective bubble. Wyatt has this power, however he manifests an advanced form of this ability so that he can create a "bubble" rather than a wall of energy around him. Wyatt used this in order to protect himself or somebody else, such as with his mother while he was in the womb and after he was born, his little brother Chris. It can also expand to repel people. Wyatt also displayed the ability to place force fields around objects such as the dollhouse to protect his parents within it. Shield A variant used to create a protective shield infront of the body when three members of the same group unite their powers. The power is activated when all three members hold out their hands. Maintaining the shield prevents each member from moving. In Oh My Goddess! Part 2, the Charmed Ones were turned into Goddesses to combat ancient beings known as the Titans. They used their newfound abilities to create a force field to protect themselves from attack and preventing the Titans from killing an Elder. Season 6 The Beast A mortal named Derek attempted to get his son back from his demon manticore mother and her pack by mixing potions and demonic remains stolen from the Manticores which turned him into a beast-like creature. One of the abilities he possessed was to block all the doors in his house with a Force Field that took Piper several attempts to break through. Shield_around_house.jpg|Piper attempts to break the shield cast around Derek's house Season 7 The Elders The Elders were discovered to possess this ability when they were talking to Zankou about the Avatars in the episode Ordinary Witches. Zankou attempted to touch Sandra, but was shocked by an electrified force field. Elders Shielding.gif|''(Click for animation)'' Season 8 In 12 Angry Zen, the Zodiacs all have the power to shield themselves from harm with a purple force field. Nomed was able to create a shield that knocked the Charmed Ones out, when they tried to stand up. CNomed'sShield.jpg|Nomed's shield against The Charmed Ones. 08x14_Shielding.gif|The Zodiacs shield themselves (click for animaion) Charmed Comics Paige Paige Matthews gained the power of shielding some time after the last battle. Paige activates this power by putting her hands in front of her or infront of the thing she wants to contain or protect. She first showed this ability in the issue Innocents Lost in an attempt to protect her sister Piper Halliwell and the now grown up Tyler Michaels from a demon's Pyrokinetic like power attack. After vanquishing two demons another one appeared and attacked the three with his power which Paige blocks with her orb shield, long enough until the demon stopped and Piper was capable of vanquishing it. The next times that Paige showed this power was when she protected herself from The Source attacks and to contain the explosion caused by his destruction. In the issue Three Little Wiccans, Paige used this power more offensively by pushing demons back. Orb Shield 3.jpg Orb Shield 1.jpg Orb Shield 2.jpg Improved Orb shield.jpg Shielding Objects Amulet of Protection In Exit Strategy, most of the focus of the episode is around two halves of an amulet with the power to protect beings of good. When one half is activated, a blue watery shield of energy (very similar to the one Wyatt can conjure) goes up in front of the user which can only be penetrated by a being of great evil. 428px-BelthazorAmulet-1-.jpg|The Amulet protecting its wearer 200px-CharmedExitStrategy-1-.jpg 16092-1-.jpg| Chandelier In Centennial Charmed, we see for the first time that the blue light coming from the chandelier whenever the Power of Three is reborn is a shield itself. It reverted Cole's energy ball and deflected it back at him. Chandeleir Shield.jpg|The Chandeleir Shield's The Power of Three from one of Cole's Energy Balls Book of Shadows The Book of Shadows has the special ability of repeling evil as the sister's powers grew instead of just jumping off it's stand, a golden electric shield was created when ever an evil being tried to touch it. Zankou_book_of_shadows-1-.jpg|The Book of Shadows Shield The Book Shield.jpg Crystal Cage A crystal cage is made out of five especial crystals that when surround a being a shield is created enabling it from escaping. It's more important use was for trapping the Source. Source_Cole_in_crystal_cage-1-.jpg|Cole in a Crystal Cage Charmed_ones_surrounding_barbas_in_crystal_cage-1-.jpg|Barbas in a Crystal Cage Cinderella's Pumpkin Carriage In Happily Ever After, the Wicked Witch gave Phoebe Cinderella's glass slippers. When Phoebe put them on, she turned into Cinderella, when the carriage arrived, Phoebe entered it without problem, but when Paige tried it, a shield sended her flying backwards. 05x03 Shielding.jpg 05x03 ShieldActive.jpg List of Users * Elders * Avatars * Zodiacs * Nomed * The Woogyman * Paige Matthews * Wyatt Halliwell * Greg Rowe * Paul Rowe * The Source * Piper Halliwell (w''hile pregnant with Wyatt'') * Janna (with the magical amulet) * Leeza (with the magical amulet) * Cole Turner (through powers from Demonic Wasteland) * The Gods * Barbas (with Cole's powers) * Derek (as the Beast) Transporting Force Fields The only thing negative about this power is that demons and other beings can still transport the user around while they are inside a force field if they can manage to stay in contact with it. For example, this is seen in It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1 when Gideon consistently tried to penetrate Wyatt's shield with Electrokinesis. This meant that the bolt of lightning was still touching it and by extension so was Gideon and hence he was able to orb Wyatt in his bubble. Gideon was the only person able to actually penetrate and remove Wyatt's shield using an athame blessed with a spell from the Book of Shadows GideonShieldingElectrokinesis.jpg|Gideon getting the electricity around the bubble... GideonBeginsOrbingw.jpg|...and begins to Orb... GideonandWyattOrb.jpg|...with Wyatt in his Bubble. Penetrating Force Field Although the ability of Shielding is very powerful, it can be penetrated. In the episode It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1, Gideon cursed an Athame that was able to pierce and penetrate Wyatt's Force Bubble. After someone has done this, their shield will permanently be forced down. GideonCursingAthama.jpg|Gideon cursing the Athame... Athame.jpg|...Wyatt in his bubble... AthamePiercing.jpg|...which is being pierced by Gideon. Notes and References Category:Powers